DEAD END - Prologue (FNaF Fanfict)
by KatsHaveKlaws
Summary: 7 year old Akane Kanagame gets lost somewhere at Freddy Fazbear's, and she accidentally witnesses something terrifying in one of the darkest corners of the building. She uses her special powers to try to understand and to get out of her desperate situation, but how exactly will her fate be decided?


~~. .

-E.M.O.T.I.O.N.S

E [Everlasting]

M [Mirrors]

O [Of]

T [The]

I [Inner]

O [Obstacles]

(That)

N [No one]

S [Slays]*

 **Prologue – May You Rest In Peace**

I was there. Right outside the door, and yet no one noticed me. It was utterly absurd.

Those awful heartbreaking screams of terror and agony were slowly starting to get to me: A 7 year old girl. Even so, I understood very clearly that those kids were dying. Even at my young age, I knew the meaning of the words 'torture', 'murder' and 'killing'.

They weren't new to me.

Two men were standing there, right in the middle of the spacey, empty and dark room. They had a whole lot of crazy mechanic items that I won't even describe, and they were using them to—well, "torture" word be the best word, but oh well—shred open their victims. Many were already dead, lying on the ground, as lifeless as dolls. Only two kids remained, and they were obviously terrified.

I couldn't do anything but watch silently through the crease of the door. I didn't like the killing show on display, not one bit. As a matter of fact, I was shaking from head to toes. I closed my eyes. The feelings coming from the two kids were very complicated: fear, pain, sorrow, helplessness… It was driving me insane. All of those mixed feelings were hard for me to bear**. I decided to stop searching their hearts and opened my eyes again. Bad choice.

The kids were now dead.

And I was the only witness alive.

I was going to walk away, but as soon as I stepped back, the door slammed open violently. A man was standing in the entrance of the room, glancing down at me. His eyes widened while a wicked grin grew large on his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, a lost little puppy looking for her mommy?" He spat out.

I froze. I was now looking at one of the two guys who had just brutally murdered two children younger than me, and he was actually smiling in an eerie, freaky way. He was smiling down at _me_.

"I…I um…I was just…" I stuttered. No matter how hard I tried, the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. So much for acting brave.

"Aww, look, she's actually trying to speak for herself!" The other man said, with the same weird grin plastered on his face.

No matter how stupid it sounded, what they said was true. I was really looking for my mother, whom I had lost track of just a while ago, before I stumbled across this place. Hard to believe that such a room existed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"I'm really sorry", I muttered. "I got lost just a while ago, and I was wondering if you've seen my mom?" I managed to ask.

The men laughed.

"No sweetie, we haven't. But now that I think about it, we may have seen her a while ago… You might find her in that pile of dead people over there, though, so feel free to look!" The first guy spouted, sarcastically. They kept on laughing.

I was starting to lose my cool. Their minds were full of macabre thoughts. I couldn't take it.

"Hey dude," the second guy said, "how about we introduce her to boss?"

"Hey, that's actually not such a bad idea!" The first one answered.

Then, at the same time, they turned their crooked faces at me. I was paralyzed.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of purple pass across the room. A freezing chill ran down my spine. Then it hit me.

' _What exactly am I doing?_ _I'm supposed to save myself!_ '

"You…you both are evil! People like you should just disappear from this world!" I shouted. The men looked astonished, as if they weren't expecting me to say anything after all of that.

But just then, for a moment, they looked delighted.

That was the moment.

' _If I don't do anything now, I'm a dead kid!_ '

I swiftly ran towards the pile of murdered children. I only had a few seconds to do this, and I knew it. I could feel the two men right behind me, ready to grab me at any moment. That thought alone made my feet stamp the ground faster.

I threw myself forward, snatching the nearest fleshy bone.

I looked back. Bad choice #2.

One of the guys grabbed my left arm, wrenching it painfully between his fingers. I shrieked. That was probably the most pain and fear I had ever felt in my life. Even so, it wasn't enough to bring me down.

The second guy came running towards us.

I didn't have time to realize what I was doing before I did.

"Let me go!" I shrieked.

I grabbed a firm hold on the bone I had in my right hand and flew it in the air, smashing it across the first guy's face.

The tip of the bone broke off, revealing a pointy sharp end that went stabbing into the man's left temple.

He flopped over, letting go of me, and fell to the floor.

 **THUD!**

The second guy stopped running.

I looked down.

The guy I hit was bleeding heavily from the skull.

He was dead.

And I had killed him.

It all happened so quickly that I didn't notice the remaining man grabbing hold of my arms and tying them together. When I came back to myself I acknowledged my situation. I had been caught. The thought hit me:

' _Now what?'_

Suddenly I saw him. The purple flash I had seen before. It was actually another man.

Completely dressed in purple.

He came closer and nodded at the guy who was holding me.

"Are you sure about it?" my kidnapper asked. The purple guy nodded again.

There was a pause for a moment, and I looked up at the guy who was holding me. The last thing I saw was a fist slamming on my head before passing out.

I think I dreamed about all the dead kids I saw earlier and about the complicated feelings I'd sensed in them.

' _May you all rest in peace'_ , I thought.

Definitions:

* : If you don't understand what I mean by this, it simply means that negative emotions are sometimes the way our heart shows us what we need to work out, and those obstacles are not always eliminated. (plz understand cuz I've got nothin' on how to make this clear DX)

**: (Lol see what I did there? ;3)

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters that belong to that game. FNaF belongs to it's rightful owner, Scott Cawthon. I only own some original characters.


End file.
